


В случае пожара — разбить мордой

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Shandy_K



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Emil is dusklings trainer, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, OOC, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandy_K/pseuds/Shandy_K
Summary: Одиннадцать лет спустя, когда Тихий мир стал гораздо менее тихим, чем некоторым хотелось бы, общество ботаников-любителей всё-таки снарядило исследовательскую экспедицию за белым клевером. Первая встреча юной исландской колдуньи с их проводником — Эмилем Вестерстрёмом.
Relationships: Emil Västerström & dusklings
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	В случае пожара — разбить мордой

**Author's Note:**

> Формально стёб, но на деле щщи очень серьёзные.  
> При написании ни один сумеречник не пострадал больше, чем в каноне.

— Номер три, морду выше! Номер восемь, что за безобразие? Когда я говорю «раз», надо прыгать! И-и, поехали — р-раз! Прыгать, а не кататься по земле!.. А-атставить! Номер пять, номер десять, снова увижу свару — и вернётесь туда, откуда выползи! Помяните моё слово — будете жрать белок по большой удаче, если ещё хоть раз... А-атставить прыжки не по команде! Кто приказывал прыгать? Что значит, я приказывал?! Номер три, ты самый умный? Два шага вперёд! Покажешь остальным, как хорошо ты умеешь разбивать стекло. По команде прыгать в стекло! И-и-и — р-разбить мордой!.. Сукины дети, да не все сразу же!

Гудрун поёжилась. Разносящийся над полигоном голос чуть саму её не заставил разбить мордой — входную дверь в тамбур — это не считая того, что она в принципе впервые видела крытый полигон, обнесённый двойной стеной. Карантинный бокс какой-то, честное слово.

— Фру Холлола, — робко позвала она, уже начиная жалеть, что вообще попросилась съездить на военную базу за их проводником. — Фру Холлола, а это точно... наш чистильщик?

— Точно, — Тару Холлола, организатор их исследовательской экспедиции, залихватски сдвинула капюшон с седых волос и хлопнула её по плечу. — Не боись, Эмиль Вестерстрём — мастер своего дела. Четыре книжных рейда в Тихий мир, финская кампания против каде, зачистка Люкселе, шахт Иксшёберга и Гренгесберга, ежегодная норвежская охота на троллей — уникальный специалист. Работал и с финскими, и с исландскими магами — так что не переживай, поладите! Ну, вам придётся поладить. Без обид, дорогуша, но без него вся ваша цветочная прогулка закончится на въезде в Копенгаген.

И не успела Гудрун даже собраться с мыслями, чтобы возразить, что она, вообще-то, с отличием окончила военный курс академии Сейда, фру Холлола распахнула дверь и крикнула:

— Привет, Эмиль!

Обернувшийся швед был невысок и, наверное, даже красив — если не обращать внимания на перекошенное злобой лицо и торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— А, Тару! Добрый день!

— Добрдень-добрдень-добрдень, — к ужасу Гудрун, кочки у его ног тут же развернулись и запрыгали в их сторону.

— А-атставить добрый день! — рявкнул Эмиль. Кочки попытались затормозить и, подняв облако пыли, сбились в кучу.

Если бы Гудрун не забыла, как дышать — точно бы завизжала, потому что у этих беспорядочно копошащихся кочек внезапно обнаружились маленькие горящие глазки и зубастые пасти шириной в её предплечье...

Ко всему прочему, кажется, кочки ругались по-шведски.

С ещё более перекошенным лицом «уникальный специалист» бросился растаскивать кучу — и вот он точно ругался; правда, на каком-то незнакомом языке. Зато лёгкость, с которой он поднимал монстрокочки и откидывал их назад, пожалуй, впечатляла — Гудрун даже смогла заставить себя выпустить пуховик фру Холлола — та покосилась на неё с неприкрытой насмешкой — и сделать полшага вперёд.

— Эмиль, ты же помнишь, что завтра едешь с ботаниками в Оденсе? — Тару, впрочем, эта возня нисколько не впечатлила.

— Я, да, конечно, секунду, номер четыре! Ещё раз я услышу, что ты ругаешься как пьяный датчанин — и хором будете повторять «чёртов ублюдок», пока от зубов отскакивать не станет! Ну-ка р-равняйсь и каждый повторил — чёртов ублюдок, чёртов ублюдок!

Тому, что монстрокочки кое-как выстроились в кривую линию и выдали нестройное «чёртвблюдк», Гудрун уже не удивилась. Только спросила вполголоса:

— А кто из них номер четыре?

— Без понятия, — откликнулась Тару.

— Но он же их различает?

— Ага. Эмиль! Лалли просил передать, чтобы ты не смел больше менять работу на своих обожаемых сумеречников!

— Да! Да, конечно, сейчас!.. В цепочку строй-йсь! С завтрашнего дня вас тренирует капитан Сольвейг, и чтоб ни одного замечания! Усекли? Шагом м-марш в вольер!

Пока этот странный чистильщик шёл за семенящими монстрокочками и закрывал массивную железную дверь, Гудрун успела мысленно отвесить себе подзатыльник, обругать последними словами и пожалеть, что этот ужасный день даже не близится к завершению. Она же дипломированный боевой маг! Подумаешь, зубастые говорящие кочки!.. Да она даже гигантов никогда не боялась! Ну, на иллюстрациях в учебнике.

Что теперь подумает про неё чистильщик и, между прочим, их единственный проводник по Тихому миру, лучше было даже не предполагать.

Но когда тот подошёл, поистине магическим образом успев по дороге превратить бардак на голове в почти аккуратную укладку, то только широко улыбнулся:

— Привет! Ты наш маг, да? Рад знакомству! И если вдруг ты сейчас готова волосы на себе рвать, типа «о, нет, странный мужик с сумеречниками теперь считает меня трусихой!», то вообще-то всё окей, ладно? В первый раз все боятся троллей. Это нормально. Я Эмиль, кстати, — и протянул ладонь.

— Я Гудрун, — несмело улыбнулась она в ответ и пожала руку. — И я никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то дрессировал троллей. И про таких странных троллей тоже не слышала.

— Пфф, это тоже нормально! — фыркнул Эмиль. — Хочешь, по дороге расскажу, как я вляпался в свою первую экспедицию и познакомился с этими красавчиками? И кстати, Тару, — обернулся он, когда дверь тамбура за ними захлопнулась, — как вам не стыдно, Лалли уже почти месяц помогает Онни и Рейниру в Кеуруу, а вы только что вернулись из Исландии, он не мог ничего через вас передать!

Но фру Холлола только усмехнулась, накидывая капюшон обратно.

— Мой дорогой, неужели ты действительно думал, что я пущу вас в Тихий мир без разведчика?


End file.
